


A Shot of Rum

by Gcgraywriter, Mrs_Poncey, SonnenFlower, TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Dean Thomas, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Dean Thomas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Poncey/pseuds/Mrs_Poncey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Texting and hidden pining doesn't go so well with alcohol, or does it?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95
Collections: Rare Pair Collaborations Discord





	A Shot of Rum

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just 4k of porn with a little beginning and end. Sorry (not actually sorry).
> 
> This fic has been created by a combination of the following authors from the Rare Pair Collaborations Discord! Throwing together back to back snippets, and working off each other with no plan until it's blended beautifully together in beta-ing. A fun playful ride that we have no idea where it will take us! Enjoy!
> 
> TheUltimateUndesirable  
> Gcgraywriter  
> SonnenFlower  
> Mrs_Poncey

Dean couldn't help, but snort as he found his way back from the loo. His phone hadn't quit buzzing the entire time from what he could tell. Despite just having been at the pub together, along with everyone else, Seamus was determined to continue being a chatterbox. 

He didn't understand how the bloke had never gotten a cell phone before. Especially having a muggle for the dad. Probably because he was deeply immersed in the wizarding world, whereas he liked to talk with a lot of his siblings. Then of course there were a few of his muggle friends. Texting and phone calls were easy, and didn’t give away the oddity that owls did. 

Picking out a fresh pair of pants from his drawer he slid them on with a sway. Laughing gratefully that he has been able to catch his balance. The last few drinks were a bad idea considering how much work he had to do tomorrow afternoon. 

The phone buzzed again, and Dean rolled his eyes. He'd have to silence the thing if the Irish man didn't stop. Making his way to bed he grabbed it, and flipped it open as he sat down. There were so many messages that he shook his head, and only looked at the last few. 

_ S: is this working still? _

_ S: how do I bloody know? _

__

_ S: do you think they are still snogging? I bet they are! Would take a blast ended skrewt to get those to apart.  _

_ S: we should have stayed _

_ S: why don't you come over and we can drink more? _

Dean started chuckling. Honestly he already stayed longer than he had planned. He was already sure he would regret all the alcohol consumption. Hangovers were such a bitch, but it had been far too much fun to leave.    
  
_ S: Dean? Are you there? _   
  
It didn’t look like Seamus would be sleeping anytime soon. Why was his best friend such a prat again?   
  
_ D: Relax darling. I’m so sorry I left you waiting, but how could I come back to you without cleaning up first. You know how dirty one gets in a pub at this time of the night ;) _ _  
_   
If Seamus wanted to annoy him he could give at least as good as he got.   
  
_ D: Also I’d bet whatever you want on them still snogging. Honestly that felt like a peep show. And thinking they were still at each other’s throats 2 hours ago… _

Even though it had been a lie, that shower he skived off suddenly sounded like an amazing idea. If he was going to stay up anyway he probably should go ahead and take it. That could save him time tomorrow when he could hardly move without wanting to fall back down from a headache. 

Sliding off his pants again he headed to the bathroom with only his phone and wand in his hands. His thoughts drifted back to Wood and Flint at the Leaky Cauldron, deep in debate over the upcoming match between the Cannons and Puddlemere united. Trying to shake the lingering image out of his head he swished his wand turning on the lights, as his phone buzzed yet again.   
  
_ S: Wood had wood!!! _   
  
Dean closed his eyes as the image replayed again. He’d be lying if he said that seeing the two men snog hadn't turned him on.    
  
_ D: I’m not surprised! That kiss was...intense! _   
  
He replied, nervous about saying more to his mate so just sitting it down he stepped into the shower. Turning on the lever he couldn’t help glancing at his phone as the screen darkened, laying in wait on the basin. As the water poured out hot along his skin he sighed. Giving in he let the lingering thoughts of that kiss stay in his mind as he massaged the soap into his skin. It had nearly as hot as the steam rising in the shower around him.    
Again his phone went off, and Dean smirked wondering what Seamus’s reply would be. Unable to help his curiosity he hurried through rinsing his hair, reached out of the shower, toweling off his hands to pick it up and read the message. 

_ S: you mean fucking hot!  _

Dean raised his eyebrows. Seamus had had no shame in letting the world know he liked blokes, and even less shame about it when he was drunk. It had proven a difficult challenge for him to navigate in trying not to admit to himself he found his best mate attractive. Only after he came out had he questioned his own sexuality, and came to the conclusion he liked men and women. Not that he had announced it to anyone. There wasn’t a time that had ever felt right for the conversation.

_ D: It was wasn’t it? I don’t think it was fair to tease us in public like that. _

_ S: Tease? Why do you think I wanted to go home? I thought I was just going to start wanking under the table.  _

Letting out a stuttered breath Dean felt his cock come to life. Filling steadily at the horrible image that came to mind. Seamus wanking under the table, panting with focused eyes on the pair until he was spilling all over his fist. Was that what he was doing now? He had to be using two hands to text him though. Surely he wasn’t familiar enough with the task to text with one. Was he? Was he already done? 

_ D: You got hard? _

He found himself pushing send before he could think it through. He squeezed his eyes shut cursing his clouded brain for allowing such questions about his best mate. 

_ S: you mean you didn’t?  _

Dean swallowed thickly looking down at his wet, dark, and completely erect cock. He wasn’t sure he had been that hard watching Oliver and Marcus. Now though thinking about how Seamus had been sitting right next to him. His cock had probably twitched, and throbbed in his trousers as their thighs brushed. His memory turned vivid through the fog of alcohol, feeling the heat of their legs touching every time the Irish man had apparently adjusted what was hidden between clothing. 

_ D: not as hard as I am now… _

The reply came almost instantly. Almost before he put the phone back down, and he was suddenly horrified that he had said too much. Why had he said something so blunt?

_ S: the offer of a night cap is still going…...if you’re interested???  _

Closing his eyes Dean tried to gather himself. Could the Irish man really be suggesting what he thought? Surely not. 

_ S: you can come around or I could come over...  _

The offer was so tempting. His cock twitched, practically begging him to go to him. He knew that he shouldn’t encourage it though. Casual sex had never been of his interest, but the more he stared at the flashing cursor on the reply box the more he couldn’t help himself. 

_ D: I just got out of the shower. You can come here if you want.  _

Dean’s breath left him in a buzz of fear and anticipation. Could he be misreading all the signals? Then there was a knock at the front door not even two minutes later that made him jump, and his heart to race. Hurrying to grab a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he went to answer it. Cursing himself for not thinking about how quick the bloke would probably come. There was not enough time, or will, to get his aching cock to go down. 

“Coming!” he shouted as he fastened the towel as best he could at the waist, but as he walked it didn’t want to stay in place so he opened the door slowly holding onto it.

“Not yet, you’re not!” Seamus grinned at him, pushed past him and into the flat. 

While Seamus squeezed himself past him, his brain came to a cold stop. There wasn’t even room left for him to process what his best mate had just said. All he could do was stare at the bloke, still wearing his clothing from earlier, take their favourite rum off its shelf and fill two shot glasses like any other time they’d broken it out.

Seeing Seamus doing something as ordinary as filling pouring their drinks sparked his brain back into working mode. He wasn’t sure that was a good thing though, because besides realising that’s this was his fucking BEST FRIEND, wait horrible word choice. This was his best friend, and he was looking at something lower than his line of sight. Looking down he registered it was the towel pooling around his feet, and himself clearly standing butt naked in the open flat door with a raging hard on.

“You know,” Seamus started raising his eyebrows. “... as much as I admire the view I’m not sure everyone will, so I’d close the door if I were you.” The bloke nodded his head towards him, and realizing it was still open he quickly closed it. He wasn’t sure if his ass in plain sight for his neighbors to see was worse or not than his best mate checking out his hardened cock.

For a second Dean contemplated if this might just be the worst idea he had ever had. He was even about to voice that when he noticed the Irish man’s eyes were still transfixed on his erection as he faced him again. It did a lucky twitch the moment it noticed Seamus was focusing on it, and he didn’t know what the sudden flush on his neck was from. Alcohol. Embarrassment. Adrenaline. 

It was completely pointless to deny what he probably wanted for a long while now. Seamus could see it quite plainly. Even if he had tried to cover it with his hands, which he didn’t, there was just no possible way with him suddenly so close. The man was standing mere centimetres away from him. When had that happened? 

Seamus grinned as he knocked back his shot. He visibly shuddered a little from the alcohol before handing the other to him. For some reason it made his own skin prickle. 

“Bottoms up!” he gestured to the drink as their eyes met. 

Dean swallowed thickly before following the encouragement, knocking back his own glass. It had barely passed his tonsils when he heard a thump, and felt hot lips around the end of his prick. He almost choked on the alcohol, nearly tasting fire in his lungs, that had already been burning going down. The second he gained any fresh it just came back out in a loud moan as a tongue swiped the delicate, swollen head. 

“Fuck!” he cursed as Seamus took him in deep, pulling back the skin to bare his sensitive cock to the back of his throat. The bloke purposely swallowed, constricting around his head before sliding him out again. 

“You have no idea how many time I’ve thought about doing that to yeh!” he murmured before repeating the action that surrounded him in sensations that he had no words for. Wanking never felt like this, and even the few blow jobs he had had from witches didn’t compare. 

Dean reached out to grab something, anything to support him as the word swayed. His back found the door as he leant against it, trying to grip the flat wood and push his cock out more prominently. Seamus scooped up his balls, and began to knead them gently between his fingers as he worked his length. Bobbing up and down in a never ending cycle that was making him dizzy. Merlin! It was fucking heaven as his ball sack tightened. He was so close already as several fantasies rolled into one reality on his knees for him.

Trying to steady himself further, or maybe wanting to feel the fantasy in full, Dean reached down to run his fingers into the Irish man's sandy brown hair. Fisting it tightly as his world continued to spin. Spin with a constant swirl of Seamus's tongue around the leaking slit of his cock. Spin with the twisting wrist that continued to slide up and down his length. 

Moaning he found himself encouraging him with the hand in his hair. Deeper and deeper and the bloke seemed happy to take it. The second he tongued at his slit though Dean's other hand flew to the other side of his face. Gasping and breathing heavy with the sudden overwhelming urge to come. To let him know what he could do to him by giving him all the pleasure that had been building in his tightened sack that was now seconds from exploding. 

Then there was a sudden pull downwards on his bollocks that nearly caused his knees to buckle. A low whine of disappointment left him as he squeezed his eyes shut. Wondering if it had all been his imagination. The only thing letting him feel grounded was the strong hands he felt caressing their way past his hips, and up his naked body. Slowly and soothingly until his nipples sparked and stiffened under the pressure of heavy palms. 

Dean's eyes flew open at the twist of them, and as soon as they did his lips were captured. Seamus’s lips were plump, and swollen. Wet with saliva from enthusiastically sucking his cock, and even more so as they started moving against his. The faint salty taste passed between them.

It was gentle at first. The slow intimate slide across one another until he found himself being pushed harder against the door. Hands started grabbing necks as their tongues began invading each other's mouths. Snogging their way into what Dean could only assume was heaven. 

Seamus finally only parted them when they both started having trouble breathing, and he blinked trying to get a clearer view of the bloke. They were so close to each other. Their foreheads pressed together. 

“Tell me Dean….” Seamus started huskily. “...do you want to shag me?” 

“Oh Merlin help me.” This whole situation felt like a weird dream to Dean. All his secret fantasies he wouldn’t even admit to himself he had hid for ages were suddenly playing out right before him. Should he have been able to fully process what was happening he might have wondered if all of this was too good to be true. If shagging your best mate was really as good of an idea as it sounded in the moment. It seemed though that the rational part of his brain had left the playing field before Seamus had set a foot in his flat. There was only one answer his brain wanted to give. 

“You know I’d invite you to the bedroom, but I have a very strict dress code in there that calls for nothing to wear at all,” he said surprisingly even, playfully, with a growing smirk of his own. “... and you’re really not dressed for the occasion I fear.” 

“Well that should be an easy fix really.” Seamus replied, already opening the buttons of his shirt while maintaining eye contact with ease in what felt like a challenge. “You know these trousers feel way too constricting anyway. I was only waiting for you to be a proper host and offer to take them off me.” 

Dean contemplated a sarcastic retort, but came to the conclusion that with his hands already on the buttons of Seamus’ trousers anyways meaning it would probably lose its bite. So, he concentrated on getting the offending garment off the Irish man. A task that wasn’t made any easier by Seamus navigating them slowly to his bedroom, and all the snogging in between that seemed to be required. Finally the stupid fabric hit the floor when they passed the threshold of his bedroom, and Dean was met with the marvellous sight of Seamus dark red cock that was already full of want. 

“No underpants Seamus?” Dean tore his eyes away from the breathtaking sight to smirk at his best mate, or at least he tried. “Don’t you think this makes you look a bit eager?” 

“You have no idea how eager I am.” Seamus growled, letting himself drop onto the unmade bed.

Dean let out a stuttered exhale at the visual and confident statement. A rush of excitement coursed through him seeing the bloke sprawled out on his bed. Naked. His cock bobbing back and forth like an invitation. So before he could even second guess himself he was climbing over top of his friend. His skin was aching to touch him.

It felt like all consuming fire to finally feel their bodies pressing together like he’d always dreamed. Their cocks brushed each other in a way that instantly caused his own to pulse which resulted in him automatically grinding their pelvises together. Seamus took advantage of the situation by reaching up to pull him down in a kiss as he finished moving upwards. Sucking on his lips, and drawing the salvia out of his mouth creating a throaty groan that had to have come from one of them. 

“I want you to shag me,” Seamus breathed in the two seconds their lips parted, before they could lose themselves in snooging again. “I want your cock in my arse Dean.” 

There was no stopping the whimper that left him at the bloke's words. It caused him to linger against his lips, losing his momentum in favor of hearing the words in his head over and over again. Then he felt fingers moving between their mouths. 

His eyes widened at the move, and when they did, Seamus wiggled his eyebrows at him before slipping two into mouth. For some reason it caused him to drool a little as the bloke stroked his tongue, tracing the bottom of it before scooping some of the extra spit up. He had to swallow once he removed his fingers before he could even try to laugh. 

Never breaking eye contact Seamus reached down between his own legs, and it didn’t take a prat to know what he was doing. Even if he hadn’t been able to feel him. His arm wiggling between them, brushing his stomach, and rocking back and forth as he started fingering himself. Using his spit as lube like the shameless kinky arse bastard he loved. 

Seamus leaned up just enough to take his own finger, or fingers if the laxed look on his face was anything to go by, easier and kissed him surprisingly gently. Repeating the motion over and over again, snogging until the bloke was panting against his lips. Dean thought right then and there he could die happily. 

Pulling back he dropped his head onto the mattress, and let out a deep breath as he quit his ministrations. However he didn’t stay there long. Dean was taken off guard as the bloke pushed him onto his side, and without missing a beat threw a leg over him to straddle his waist. He dropped his jaw in surprise at the boldness. Not that he should have been shocked, but it was just too good to be true. 

Dean focused on breathing normally as Seamus drug his arse up his trapped erection. His bollocks weighed on it until it managed to pop free behind him. Smacking the firm crack in front of it. All the while the Irish man watched him. His eyes never left his still as he adjusted his hips slightly. 

“You know I’ll stop the second you say so, but this is your last change to bag out and still be able to say you’ve never had sex with a man,” Seamus said. 

Then the heavenly heat that was the bloke’s arse disappeared, and his cock lashed back onto his stomach. Suddenly the Irish man’s teasing grin had disappeared too, and he didn’t know what was going on. Had he done something wrong? Had it all been some kind of a joke? Maybe his cock wasn’t good enough for him? 

“What if...Dean I can hear you thinking. Stop that! I was only trying to make sure you really want this. I want you to be sure, so please tell me. Is it the alcohol or actually you?” his best mate asked for the first time sounding something other than his confident self. 

“Merlin Sea, get your arse on my cock now or I’ll finish this on my own,” he stated, grabbing his own cock, starting to stroke. He had felt so close to relief so many times now it was starting to practically hurt from neglect. His voice was demanding, nearly a growl, and he wasn’t sure where it came from. All he wanted was his best mate to get on with it. 

“Then tell me where you keep the lube?” Seamus asked him. 

“My what? Can’t we just get to the fun part already?” he asked with a hint of complaint and furrowed brows. All he could think about what was getting ready to happen. He was getting ready to shag his best mate. 

Rolling his eyes Seamus grabbed his wand from the nightstand where he had placed it after his shower. The bloke mumbled a spell while making a swishing motion with it before throwing it somewhere he didn’t pay any attention to. 

“It’s all safe now, no worries,” the Irish man nearly purred, that confident tone coming back. Dean wanted to slap himself suddenly, remembering protection, but that thought was lost to the void the moment he felt Seamus’s hand around his cock. 

“Ready when you are,” were the last conscious words that left his own mouth as the Irish man swung his body back on top of him. 

It happened so quickly. Like Seamus had been waiting for this moment as much as he had. The bloke’s tight hot arse started pushing down on his cock, and all deliberate thoughts left him. They were replaced with a whirlwind of feelings as he continued to sink down on him at a painful slow pace. The tightness of his body, the hot fingers on his nipples, Seamus wet lips suddenly on his neck, and finally the feeling in his drawn bollocks that told him this would be over way too soon.

“Oh god! Sea-“ Dean said tightly, sure if he groaned he might come. 

The Irish man had bottomed out, and Dean could feel the perfect curve of his arse against his thighs. It was too much, and absolutely not enough all at the same time. He wanted Seamus to move. To take him deeper, even though it wasn’t possible. Then again he also felt like just him sitting on his cock was enough too. 

As if he could hear his thoughts, Seamus rocked back and forth slowly as if to give him a feel of what was to come. It was glorious, and instinctively his hips rose with the movement. Just enough that the bed bounced when he let himself fall down again. Dean was sure he had died sometime ago. Whether this was heaven or hell he didn't know. 

Feeling a surge of overpowering excitement determining he was in heaven, he all but shoved the Irish man off of him. Changing their position so that he was on top. So that he could look down at his beautiful face fully and know how each move affected him. His sandy hair was already disheveled, but when they were through Dean was determined to make it look like a mess of sex. 

Seamus eyes flared with hunger, grabbing his knees, and pulling them up. Exposing himself for more, which he took full advantage of by guiding his cock back into his stretched hole. Feeling a bit of caution to go as slow as he had just to make sure he didn’t get hurt. His best mate though seemed to have other plans. 

“More Dean! More!” he basically whined.

At his friend's desperate plea he left all caution behind, and plunged into the depths of the bloke’s arse which caused him to let out a mewling cry of pleasure. The tight heated channel still managed to grip his hardness enough that each thrust had him breathing rougher. Especially once the sound of skin slapping skin started. 

Dean wasn’t sure he would ever want to be with another witch after this experience. Even if it was his first time because the speed in which he was already moving his hips was brutal. Seeking the end of being so hotly loaded with arousal for what felt like so long. A kind he had never felt. 

Although he also wasn’t sure if he could shag anyone at all after this. Nothing could possibly beat the twisted scrunched up face of the Irish man lost in pleasure. Taking his stiff cock over and over again as he thrust in and out of him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dean, Dean, Deannnnn…..ohhhh…” Seamus moaned shamelessly reaching for his own cock that was dancing between them. 

Dean was very aware of the growl he produced that time. It was a beautiful noise. While he didn’t forget his own pleasure he was suddenly incredibly fixated on giving it all to Seamus. 

With a hard upward thrust, grinding against him, he took a second to breath and cherish the sound of his best mate’s mewls. Then he lowered himself completely onto his forearms. Crushing Seamus’s arm between them where he had started to wank. Breathing hot and heavy in his face while keeping his cock buried deep inside him as he started snapping his lips shallowy. 

The more desperate whimpers that were suddenly being produced from the new angle made him realize he wanted to see it. He wanted to see Seamus’s face as he climaxed. Come shooting out all over his chest as he finally fell over the peak. 

Lifting up he took the bloke’s legs in his arms, and wrapped them around his knees. Bending him in half so he could pound him into the mattress harder, and harder. The goal of making him cry out as he came was the only thing he could see. It was going to be glorious. 

"Come Seamus," Dean breathed huskily in a way that was foreign to himself. It was all he could manage between grunts, fighting back his own needs. Determined to see, feel, his wet dream in person. His best mate coming in his cock. "Come for me."

Dean’s eyes latched on clear blue ones, just as they rolled back. The first clench around his cock had him sob, and drive further down inside his best mate in natural retaliation. It produced what he was either a yelp or cry, and it took great restraint on his end to keep his eyes open. The hold starting to teasingly and repetitive grip him like the mere idea of his cock pulling out was unforgivable. 

Letting his hands drop he slid them around to Seamus’ hips. Grasping the beginning curve of his arse to thrust his entire body weight down. Forcing every inch of his cock in past the tightness that was his best mate’s orgasm. 

As much as he wanted to Dean could hardly hear his cries of ecstasy over his rushing blood. All he could do was feel and watch. Watch the bloke’s twisted face and slacked jaw of ecstasy as come started shooting out onto his chest while he tugged on his cock furiously. His own arse muscles throbbed from the tension, his legs shook, but not once did his eyes ever leave the sight of his best mate coming from him. 

He imprinted every crinkle, the red kissed lips, the gloss of sweat, and every emotion that flittered over Seamus’ face. Blue eyes snapped open, and a delighted crooked smile took over Seamus’ lips. It burned into Deans irises, and he realized that he would never ever be able to forget this. 

“Fuck, Seamus… fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean roared as the tendril in his core finally snapped, and his orgasm surged forwards. Not knowing what to do, the pleasure so consuming, he merely let his body go. Thrusting uncontrollably to make sure every drop of his seed was given to him. He whispered Seamus’ name like a plea over and over as his eyes watered and his teeth came down hard on his lips pulling him downward.

**XXXXXXX**

Stretching as he woke up Dean hit a few things he wasn’t used to. Maybe a body? There were some legs, and a pair of arms slung around him which told him that was very much the case. This was not how he usually woke up after a night out with his friends. 

Friends. In a moment of clarity everything that had happened the night before came crashing back down onto him. The texts, Seamus coming over, a shot of rum…. 

His brain seemed to insist on a pause before the rest of the pictures came flying past his vision. A towel on the floor exposing his completely naked body to his beast mate. Seamus begging for attention, them both naked in his bed. Well that wasn’t really a memory as much as it was a study of the present. There was Seamus face when he had basically shoved his cock into him. That tight heat around his aching length….All those memories were now running wild in his head. 

Falling asleep after you just had life changing sex with your best mate was one thing. Waking up cuddling and hungover a totally different one though. He was so consumed with worry that he didn’t even realise that the bloke beside him was already awake. 

“You know, for an artist your thoughts are cruelly loud. Wanna share some of them with me?” Seamus asked, sounding like he had been awake for a while. 

“Under one condition!” Dean said in a sudden surge of words staying focused on the ceiling, unsure where they or the confidence came from. “Only when you let me draw you just like this.“

“You can draw me anyway you like,” Seamus smiled at him as he finally took a chance glancing down to where the bloke was nestled into his armpit. 

Dean’s heart gave a flutter. He wasn’t sure why he had been nervous for even half a second about the Irish man’s reaction to the whole situation, but apparently he didn’t care. He could only hope it was the truth. 

“So...what happened last night did…” he started slowly wanting to know what was really behind the smile. 

“If you ask if I regret it I'm going to push you out of this bed, and go back to sleep,” Seamus interrupted him, taking a hand and putting a little pressure on the side of his ribs like he was actually going to push him. 

“Hey now! You can’t push me out of my own bloody bed!” he protested playfully.

“Want to gamble on that?” Seamus smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes without a doubt the bloke would do it. “Well people don’t often shag their best mate.” 

“You’d be surprised. Besides,” he grinned, snuggling in closer to his naked body again causing a rush of excitement to course through him. “They shag them when they want to be more.”

Looking over at him Dean felt his heart speed up a little more at the implication. “Do you mean…” 

“...well I sure as hell didn’t let you shag me for no bloody reason,” Seamus laughed, and he was taken off guard when the bloke put his hand on his cheek and leaned up for a kiss. “I’ve fancied you for a long arse time Dean,” the Irish man whispered against his lips.

“I might have...fancied you for a while too,” Dean admitted quietly basking in the feel of his lips. Even dry, and lingering with the aftertaste of alcohol he didn’t want to stop.

“Might have what?” came a voice that sounded disbelieving. It caused them both to jump closer together in surprise as they broke the kiss. 

Where they had previously been lost in what was the most beautiful heartfelt confession of feelings that Dean could have hoped for, they both turned to look down the bed to find a well washed up Ron standing in the door frame with wide eyes. Part of him panicked a little about being discovered naked in his bed with Seamus. The Irish man on the other hand….. 

“Oi! Get lost!” Seamus frowned deeply, actually seeming a little pissed at the interruption. “You don’t just go barging in someone’s room!” 

It took the redhead a few seconds to regather himself. “I...well… “ he stumbled over his words. “Well sorry if I was making sure one of my friends who wouldn’t answer the floo after a night out of drinking wasn’t passed out in his own vomit!” he countered. “It’s not like I’d bloody dream of finding them in bed snogging their best mate!” 

“Sure about that Ron?” Seamus asked a bit bitterly with raised eyebrows. Dean furrowed his brows confused watching their friend's face turn a shade of red that nearly matched his hair from the comment. “Now get out,” he said flatly. “I’m trying to get a bloody boyfriend here. Go get your own cock.” 

The redhead’s face turned even redder, and Dean’s eyes widened when the bloke turned on his heel with speed, shutting the door quickly. He didn’t care to ponder his reaction though as he felt Seamus shifting beside him. 

“So...you were saying something about boyfriends?” Dean asked, trying not to sound too excited as the statement swirled around in his head repeatedly. Who bloody cared about Ron when it sounded like what he thought it did.

“I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine,” Seamus said. 

Looking back to his best mate he found him smirking, leaning back against the pillow invitingly. Dean’s face broke out in a wide smile. 

“Merlin you can have me forever,” he said breathlessly, leaning over and grabbing the bloke’s entire face for a hard kiss. He could feel Seamus smiling against him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“I could never ask for a better boyfriend,” Seamus whispered. 


End file.
